Is it love?
by isarodas10
Summary: Did I did something wrong? No? Then, why I was in love with other man that wasn't my husband?...It was just like they say, you have to be in sad places to get to your happy ending. One-shot


**Is it love?**

I was borned and raised in a small town in North California. Since my dad died when I was barely three years old, it was always only my mother and me. Normally high school is related with good memories and joyful times, except for me. I was labeled as a geek and was bullied for that. Anyways, everything changed when I went to college, I moved away from home for the first time and met my soulmate, or at least that's what I thought. His name was Andrew, he was such a gentleman, he showered me with his gifts, respected me, and was there for me when my mother died from an aggressive cancer just mere months after we finished college. We got married, and moved to New York; since my mother died nothing held me in California anymore.

I remembered it was a hot summer morning in the office I worked as a lawyer. I was supposed to show the building for a new guy who was going to work with me in an upcoming case. "Hi, you must be Troy, I am Gabriella, nice to meet you" I said as I stretched my hand to shake his. As soon as that happened sparks flied. My eyes met his and in that moment I felt like a chocolate bar melting under the burning summer sun. I think he felt the same because his eyes burned with an unexplainable passion and love. I had never felt something like that, not even with my own husband.

The case in which we had to work together was really difficult; it required a good amount of research and time. That is why Troy and I could be found late at night cramped in my or his office surrounded by stacks of paper and archives, working intently trying to solve the case. It was about a woman who decided to cheat on her husband and to defend herself from his absolute rage when he found out, she killed him. We were not sure if she should be punished for killing him or consider it personal defense. In the many nights we spend together we started to know each other, I learned he was single and had a big family back in San Francisco. He also had a cat named Tabitha and was living in New York because he needed to get away from home and get rid of his past after his high school and college sweetheart had cheated on him with one of her coworkers, she was a lawyer just like us, squirming around in the corners to steal from each other zealous kisses and passionate embraces, searching the comfort that couldn't be found in the relationship.

After the case was resolved and closed we found ourselves enjoying lunch together in our break or having a casual dinner the nights we had to stay late at the office. I wanted to spend more time with him and less time with my husband. Andrew became a workaholic, at the time he was surgeon in Mercy Grace Hospital, and that was consuming his time. With me spending extra time with Troy and Andrew working extra hours at the hospital, my marriage started falling apart. Arguments became something ordinary in our house and we grew apart from each other. We never saw each other in the morning and at nights we just said good night and that was it, no steamy kisses before bed or even just snuggling in the bed, it was as if no one was there.

It wasn't until my husband decided he wanted to fix our marriage that I realized that my love for him was never love. The burning sensation that I felt when I looked at Troy was never there when I looked at Andrew, the way my cheeks blushed when Troy complimented my looks was never as intense as it did when Andrew complimented me, the way I loved Troy was never as strong as the way I loved Andrew. Did I did something wrong? No? Then, why I was in love with other man that wasn't my husband? I was supposed to grow old and wrinkly with Andrew, I was supposed to have children, a dog and a picked white fence with him. Then why I wanted that with Troy instead of Andrew? I decided to swallow my guilt deep inside me and stop seeing Troy, maybe if I stopped seeing him then, I would love my husband again.

Things worked for a while even thought I was miserable. Seeing Troy everyday at the office made my heart ache, and coming home to Andre was like lying to myself, convincing my heart that he was the one I loved when in reality my love was addressed to someone else. It was like living a lie, Andrew knew I no longer loved him, he knew I was completely and irrevocably in love with someone else. But he kept pushing a relationship that no longer existed.

He changed into something I didn't know; maybe it was because I no longer loved that I didn't see him the way did. The little quirks he possessed that I thought were adorable, I found them annoying and overbearing.

It started with little arguments here and there, then they escalated to full blown up fights with screaming matches and stuff throwing. One night in the middle he said it: "Gabriella, you can't keep this act up! I know you love him, just send me the divorce papers" That I realized I had never loved my husband what I felt for him was just lust for love and that only true love is found once in a life time and kept forever.

Looking back to all that happened, maybe I what I did was wrong. I was not supposed to fall in love with my coworker. I was not supposed to divorce my husband, but that is the way thing turned in my life. I did marry Troy, I did have his children, I did have a white picket fence and a dog. I am growing old and wrinkly with him. It was just like they say, you have to be in sad places to get to your happy ending.


End file.
